Blood Snow
by SierraTwins
Summary: This is chapter one of my new hichigo love story. It's made with a made up character, not a slash yaoi or anything. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Get her someone yelled! Kill her another one said.

Damn it I said while holding my head. Damn people and there yelling,that's going to be stuck in my head for awhile. I was running away from the soul reapers through the trees in a near by forest in the soul society. Something came up from behind me and I had to dodge it witch caused me to hit the nearest tree next to me. Yes,I am a clumsy idiot when it comes to these things like "Walking". I'm always running into things or tripping over them,actually I tripped over air before. I looked at the object thrown at me and it looked like a spear,it hit a near by tree and got stuck there.

Sure I could attack them, but the soul society would just send more after me later on. I lifted my self up with the trees help supporting my body. It's been like this ever since I was little, but it was villagers who were chasing me not soul reapers. The souls society sees me as some kind of a threat to there perfect world. Its just because of the way I do things and look. I started up running again to try to get away from them. I could hear them yell at me, telling me to stop, or the others yelling kill her. I have to go through this every freaking day and it gets annoying as hell. I turned right through the forest,but that was a mistake. A soul reaper with short hair smoothed back down to his head had caught up with me and jumped in front of me,hand on his sword ready to fight.

Damn it I said under my breath. The others caught up with me, also standing ready to fight. These soul reapers aren't anything I cant take on,it's not like there a captain or anything,but i didn't want to fight them,because eventually the soul society would send a captain after me,and I'm not that confident in my strength. Them being idiots attacked me all at once and I dodged by moving out of the way to the left. I started running away again, and of course with them following me.

After awhile of chasing and running I finally ditched them at the point of a river bay. I got up and started walking east to where maybe I would find a village. God how I wish I was in the World of the living right now. At least there wouldn't be so many chases everyday. I've actually tried to enter the world of the living once or twice but they didn't work out so next try was to try to sneak past a soul reaper while entering the world of the living through those weird doors they can do with there swords,but how to get past the reapers I had no idea.

About two hours had past I came across a village. I didn't exactly go through the village. I climbed on top of one of the roofs and walked building to building around the village, some of the little kids saw me and stared but it didn't bother me as much anymore as it did when I was little.I saw a stand and crawled off the roof and stole some food from the guys stand when no one was looking. I've gotten good at stealing over the years i've lived in the soul society. I got some bread from the stand and crawled back on top of the roof,and walked out of the village and down the dirt road leading to another village way down the path while eating my bread.

Hey I heard someone yell my way right when I just finished the rest of my bread! I turned around and saw three men behind me. They moved closer to me quickly. I noticed one of them, it was that one soul reaper from before,the one with the short hair. Shit I said backing up at a quick pace. They came even faster with there hands now on there sword.

Damn it what do you want I yelled placing my hands on my daggers that are placed around my hips in short sheathes.

Were just doing our orders,and our orders are to take you down the one with the short hair said, obviously the leader. I took the daggers out of there sheathes and held them in front of me. The other soul reapers started to laugh a little bit.

What do you think you can do with those little ass things one said. Don't underestimate me I said angirly The one with the short hair took out his sword first and pointed it at me. I just held my daggers in front of me in a defence position. He attacked me head on,but this time is buddies stayed behind him waiting for there chance to attack me. I used my daggers to block every thrust he swung at me. I would come up with some counter attacks but he always dodged them. I set my foot behind me and ran towards him then disappeared behind him with my daggers up to his throat ready to slice his head in half, but I didn't get to because his teammates came up behind me with there swords to my throat ready to cut me if I cut him.

I set down my daggers at my side in defeat then dropped them to the ground showing that I wasn't going to fight them anymore. One of the men took me by my hair and dragged me to his other teammate. I didn't move at all. I was disappointed at my defeat to notice any pain coming to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up clutching my head in pain from the dream I just had. I sighed and got up from my bed. I live in an apartment in Karakura Town. The dream was about how I got captured by the soul reapers and got taken to there crazy captain Kurotsuchi-Mayuri for experiments. Luckily by coincidence I escaped and entered the World of The Living behind a soul reaper with raven hair and she didn't even notice. It's been about two months since I entered The World of The Living.I got a apartment by working for the manager to keep my room.

I'm starting school today,because the manager is making me. He says if im to live in his apartment room I have to go to school,and it has something to do with the law. I'm actually only fifteen. I'm not as old as all the other souls in the soul society, I've only lived there for fifteen years and that's long enough.

Hey Shiro you better get up, this is your first day of school and your not missing it the manager yelled knocking at my door!

I'm already up I yelled back to him! I don't even want to go to school!

Well to bad your going if you expect to stay here he said.

Fine whatever I said frustrated and defeated.

I through on the ugly ass uniform I had to wear for school and combed my now short brown hair. My skin was a tan color as well,same for my eyes they were brown. I was wearing a gigaiI got from this guy Urahara or something,but I haven't seen him since. I asked for one that made me look like a normal human. He agreed to this and ordered me one. He wasn't surprised to see me or did he scream in my face about how I look. It's like he knew I was coming. Now I have an gigai that made me look normal,but don't get me wrong I like the way look when in normal looks,when i'm all white and have red eyes. Urahara said I looked albino, whatever that is. I stepped out my door and walked down the stairs to the bottom of the building and started to walk to the school.

I walked into the school building and headed up to the third floor and into room 3. The teacher looked at me with a smile on her face and waved me in.

Class this is Shiro Yoru she's a transfer student so how about we make her feel welcome she told her class. The class looked at me with strange eyes. I looked down at my hands to make sure that I had my gigai on, but that was stupid of me,because if I didn't they wouldn't even be able to see me.

Would you like to share anything with the class. No I said. Isn't there anything you would like to share she said. No there is nothing I want to share with people I don't even know I said harshly. The teacher looked at me with concern on her face, I would've expected anger. Well alright you can take a sit where ever you like she said. I looked around and saw only two. There was one next to this guy with glasses,he was reading a book and there were bandages on his arms, his hair was blueish black with two stripes of hair at the side of his face,but I couldn't see his eye color, because of the glare on his glasses. The next was next to this girl with raven hair with big purple eyes and she was reading some kind of book.

I took my chance with the glasses dude. I sat to the left of him. The rest of the day went on with the teacher jabbering about stuff I had no idea about, but some math.A bell rang very loudly,and it scared me for a second. I looked around the classroom, and the other students were getting up and roaming around the classroom. I was confused because I thought we got out around three in the afternoon not twelve.

Yay it's finally lunch I heard a girl say behind me. Lunch I whispered?  
I didn't know schools had lunch I thought. I got up from my seat and stretched. My legs were numb from sitting down all that time. I looked back at the girl who said it was time for lunch. She had very light red hair with two blue star clipon each side of her head and dark blue eyes. Next to her was a girl with short black spike hair. She looked like a tomboy to me. The one with the light red hair looked over at me. I turned my head back to stare at the door. I walked down to the yard of the school and saw a big tree about twenty feet away from me.I headed towards the tree. I came to the tree and looked up at it and started to climb up up it.

I stopped at a thick branch about twenty feet into the air,high enough for if I fell I would at least break something.I looked down at the school yard and saw all kinds of different students',but none of them looked like me in any kind of way.I looked at the top of the school,and saw a very bright orange blur. It was a kid with bright orange hair at the top of the school roof with some of his Friends. It kind of made me feel comfortable knowing that I wasn't the only one witha feature that was unusual.

Hey someone yelled up at me. I looked down to were they yelled and it was that one red head girl.

Hey why don't you come eat with us she yelled up at me.

No thank you I said loudly.

Aw why not she said. You need some kind of friends while your here she said. Actually would prefer not to have friends.

I'm fine sitting alone with no friends I said.

Hey come down here before I make you the one with short spike hair said while looking at the other girls face,witch was sad.

I'm sorry I didn't hear you what was that you were saying I said sarcastically. Her faced showed some real anger. I couldn't help my self but to start to laugh.

What are you laughing at the other girl said with a wierd expression on her face. Yes my laugh is kinda creepy and berserk.  
It doesn't matter because the second she comes down she's dead the other one yelled very loudly,so loud it kinda echoed. While still laughing I could feel eyes set all over us. I stopped laughing so hard and ended up in a giggle. I could hear whispers and talking from people looking at us. I I could also hear the talking from a boy from on top of the roof next to the bright orange haired kid. I think his name is keigo or something,because the teacher was yelling at him to keep quite. I could barley make out what he was saying.

Wow look guy Tatsuki's about to pound someone he said loudly. So that's what her name is, Tatsuki. On top of the roof there were mumbles of people talking,ones that couldn't make out.

Come on down from that tree so I can pound you,or are you to chicken Tatsuki said.  
It's not that I'm a chicken I'm just to lazy to get down I said while giving a fake yawn just to aggravate her even more.


End file.
